To Be Given, To Be Remembered
by CampionSayn
Summary: Little drabbles, but little pieces from life beyond, before and during the school years of our favorite characters.
1. On my Father's Wings

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

A/N: Okay, I stared up on these drabbles, because for on thing, I really miss drabbles and for another, I really miss VK. Plus, I kinda got inspired by YenGirl's finish of her fic No Matter What (go read it!). So, enjoy!

* * *

My Sweetest Downfall- Yuki/Zero

"I think I'll write a story about the both of us. You know, how we came together and all that."

Leaning up from his space on the bed, the ex-human, Zero, stared at his very pregnant, pureblood wife, eyebrow raised, "You're writing?"

"Sure, why not? It's fun and if the book is any good it'll bring in some bacon." Yuki said, finishing her blue and green ice that she'd been eating and slurping for the last hour, annoying her husband to death.

* * *

**On My Father's Wings-Kaname/Seiren  
**  
Bolting up the lining of the house like some house cat on steroids, Kaname snatched his little girl off the horse-like gargoyle's head, Seiren bellow them being none the wiser.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Yukiko, his daughter, protested, struggling against his strong arms.

Grinning, Kaname settled her beside him, still holding her hand, "And what was this little maneuver all about?"

"Aunty Yuki said there were little bluebirds in the stone monster's mouth. I wanted to see them!" The little silver haired vampire said, grinning up at her suddenly annoyed father.

* * *

**Good-bye Love- Rent-- Kain/Ruka  
**  
Crouched next to the window that was now shattered into uncountable pieces, Ruka wiped away her mascara that had run down her face along with the tears she had shed, eyes stinging.

Why did Kain have to be such an idiot? He should have been home tonight, with her. But, no, it was not to be. That level E that was on the loose made certain of that.

* * *

**Perfect isn't Easy- Disney-- Shiki/Rima**"Get this hideous thing off me. NOW."

Resisting the urge to run for his life, Shiki did as Rima asked. Untangling her hair from the buttons holding the dress together, the aristocratic model could see why his friend hated the thing so much.

Purple leather with red feathers was enough to make anyone gag. It was a wonder why their bosses thought it would good at all. Let alone for the front cover of the magazine.

* * *

Seven Things I Hate About You- Miley Cyrus- Aido/Yori

Walking with the grace and tranquility that she was known for around campus, Yori made her way over to the lunch room where she expected to see Yuki waiting.

However, at their usual table was not Yuki....

"Hi-ya, Hi-ya, Yori-chan! I saved you your seat!" The loud Aristocrat that had practically been stalking her, called from _her_ usual seat.

Resisting the urge to just _throw _him from the vicinity, Yori gave an almost pleasant smile at Aido.

It wasn't as though she resented the man, it's just that this was getting really old. He called her at all hours of the night, he carried her books when she could do it herself and, not to mention, he kept buying her perfumes that made her choke and yet were somehow expensive!

It was flattering, but it really annoyed her to no end!

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but there will be more to come!


	2. Dust Bunnies

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

Hate:

While it was true that Yori loved Yuki like a sister, a blood sister even, the doe eyed human had to try her best every day to make sure that Yuki never ever found out that she absolutely _hated _Kaname. Like the Black Death and murderers.

Seriously, every time he spoke to Yuki with that adoring and affectionate voice, Yori wanted to bash his face in with a rock. For heaven's sake, he was Yuki's sister! And he hit on her every time they saw each other!

She didn't hate his motives for this, though. He was trying to perpetuate his species like any mammal, it's just.... she couldn't agree with this. It wasn't right.

The fact that her best friend loved Zero added to this hatred of the pureblood male.

She couldn't go on much longer without telling Yuki about this. Last week when she had been coming to get Yuki for lunch, she saw Kaname holding her hand. Involuntarily, Yori's hand clenched and broke the Coke bottle she'd been holding. Embedding the glass into her fingers.

Must tell Yuki soon.

* * *

Evil King:

If life were like a fairy tale, Rido would be the wicked king with his magic mirror and a bloody red poison apple, trying to destroy Yuki through simple means like small tricks, with nobody else getting hurt in the process. Her prince charming would come and, not only awaken Yuki, but mysteriously get rid of Rido.

But, as everyone knows, life is rarely ever so simple.

* * *

Dust Bunnies:

"Cross, you put those down this moment or I swear I'll snap them in two this second!"

Turning from his spot at the window, cleaning fluid in one hand, feathered duster in the other, the headmaster of Cross Academy looked over at Yagari with what could very nearly be called puppy dog eyes.

"But... but... the bunnies..."

* * *

Bang, Bang:

Running at the fastest speed he could with his long legs, once in a while tripping, Kain sped towards Ruka, spying Aido at the very last second.

His cousin had the gun in his hand.... Kain jumped.... Aido pulled the trigger...

The projectile just missed Ruka's head as they both hit the ground...

"Ah, Kain! You big cheater!" Aido called, ducking once again behind his barracks as a paintball wizzed passed his own head compliments of Kain himself.

* * *

Fast and Furious:

"You ain't out of control, then you ain't in control." Ichijou explained, watching Maria's eyes light up as yet another expensive vehicle sped past them, backwards, Shiki, in the driver seat, waving 'Hello' to them.

"It looks kinda...." Maria hesitated a moment, searching for the proper word.

Ichijou beat her to it, "Stupid, juvenile, dangerous? Yeah, I know. But then, that's why Shiki likes it, I guess. And Aido, Kain.... Kaname....."

* * *

Small note, in the first drabble of this set, just so you Kaname lovers know, I'm not bashing him, I'm just look at him from Yori's point of view.


End file.
